best christmas ever
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: One shot for XThecountrygirl ; phil ( punk) brings his girlfriend to meet his family for christmas ; but get the best christmas gift he can ask for Kelly / Phil one shot


this is XThecountrygirl oneshot enjoy :)

* * *

kelly was holding hand to hand with the love of her life WWE champion CM Punk she looked at punk when he stop walking " whats wrong babe " she said looking at him confused she could tell by the look on his face he was nervous he swallowed the lump in his throat beforw he spoke " um kels" he said scratching the back of his neck kelly started to panic' was he about to break up with her she thought she was perfect ' she just started to walk awayleaving a confused punk " were you going " he asked chasing after her and caught up with her spinning her around to face him" dont worry its not bad " he said to her she signed and said sorry " baby come to Chicago with me for christmas to meet my family " he askes her kissing her head she nodded and put a fake smile on her face she was nervous because punk and his little sister are pretty close and if she dont like me , im right out the door she just hopes and prayed this week went by really slow .

* * *

the week went by fast and too fast for kelly it felt like yesterday Phil asked her to meet his family she signed and finishedpacking her last clothing she looked at the door phil was on the other side of talking to his family she signed and layed on the bed closing her eyes. phil was on the phone with hks fourteenlittle sisterPaige she never really liked any of his girlfriends and wanted her to take it easy with kelly she was already nervous " paige she's nervous already she dont need you adding on too it "he told his little sister he heard her chuckle " she should be " he heard her say he chuckled " please be good " he asked her " yeah sure ill give her a chance but if i dont like her it's on " she said he laughed " yeah whatever " he said " i should be there in 4 hours " he said hanging up the phone walking in the room to a stressed out kelly " come on bae " he said to her grabbing they bags she signed and put her sunglasses on and walked out the room he shook his head and hoped kelly amd Paige hit it offhe walkes put the room with there bags and was in the cab to the airport.

* * *

four hours pasted now they were on there way to phil parents house kelly havent talked since they left the hotel " princess , you ok " he asked looking at her who was looking out the window , looking at all the tall buildings and lights which you could really see because it was getting dark she turned to look at him " yeah , just nervous , what if they all hate me " she said looking down at her hands which were on her lap punk put his finger under her chin so she could look at him " babe , I love you , when they see how much I love you , they will also , plus your and awesome girl " he said pecking her lips softly she smiled " what about -" she started and punk cut her off " baby dont worry about paige , she'll love you , trust me " he said to her she smiled and the cab stopped and they were in front of a red brick family house it was big it was on a hill like nice yard , it was perfected kelly and phil stepped out of the cab phil payed the driver and he drove off when they got there bags out and walkes up the hill to get in the house he put his key in lock and let kelly go in first " IM HERE " phil yelled and kelly looked around she heard footsteps and saw a girl that had black hair , green eyes and was about 5'1 she hugged phil " I missed you tard" she called him he laughed " I missed you two " he said kelly just watched on they reminded her of her and her older brother jason punk let go of her and hugged kelly side " paige this is kelly , kelly this is Paige " he said giving Paige a be nice look she took in kelly features , short , blonde , pretty she wasn't pretty she was way more beautiful then the girls her brother dated and she saw the nervous look on kelly face she smiled and stuck her hand out to kelly who shook her hand " I've been waiting all week to meet you Philly here cant stop talking about you" she said looking at kelly who smiled sweetly and phil who cheeks turned red " thanks " kelly said softly " how aboutI make you two some coffee" she offered " yeah okay" kelly said looking at phil who nodded she follwed Phil who was following paige , she walked in and Paige was at the coffee maker phil was sitting down kelly tried to past phil but he pulled her on his lap " yo rugrat were mom and dad " he asked she turned to look at phil who had kelly onhis lap" they are at lunch with peter and his fiancé" she said and turned around to finish what she was doing "see " phil whispered to kelly she put her head on his shoulder " yeah you were right I guess " she said softly playing with his hair " aren't I always " he said smiling she smiled and pecked him on the lips " yeah you are"she said now making circles on his neck with her fingers he smiled "at her loving the warmthof her body Paige looked at kelly and her brother she saw the lust and love they had for eachother ' maybe kelly is the one' she thought she is different then the other girlsthey were loud , annoying , sluttly , and drunks but kelly was a natural beauty she was quite , layed back , down to earth girl Paige got her thoughtsruined by her mother , father,peter and amber ( peter fiancé) walking in the house " omg phil you were right she is such a beauty"carl phil mother said taking in kelly features phil chuckled " told ya" he said kelly cheeks were cherry red " thank you" she said softly Carl smiled " im carl , this is larry , peter , and his fiancé amber " she said pointing to everyone kelly smiled and waved at everybody " nice to meet you they all gave her a welcoming smile carl started cooking , larry was in the den , amber went to take a nap Paige and peter were talking kelly and phil were flirting with eachother " how did phil get her she is beautiful " peter said shocked Paige nodded " I was thinking someone like ariel loud , drunk , irritating and more " she said taking a sip of her drink watching kelly and Phil flirt and kelly giggle asphil said something in her ear ." yeah me too " he said paige looked at the clock and it was 8 pm " I think im heading upstairs , " she said getting up "night everyone "and walked upstairsphil and peter decided to go watch the game leaving kelly and carl in the kitchen kelly was making circles on the table with her fingers carl just looked at the young girl , " you know your not what I expected " Carl said kelly looked down at her self she had a pretty flora dressed that stopped at her knees " no sweetie nothing wrong with you , its just phil date nasty girls and your just the type of girl we want him ti settle Down with " she said to kelly who smiled " omg that means alot " she smiled Carl smiled at the girl putting the food in the refrigerator for tomorrow morning for christmas " get some sleep down we waking up early she said kelly nodded and stood up " goodnight" kelly said hugging her going up stairs to change into pjs and layed down and closed her eyes till she felt another body and a arm snake around her waist" your family so sweet" she said softly he smiled " thanks " he said kissing herforehead" get some sleep " he said watching her breaths getting softer she was sleep. he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him aswell.

* * *

everybody wasopening presents kelly was surprised she got a few gifts it was her turn to give phil his she handed him the box he opened it and looked confused " baby I think you got the wrong size he said looking at the baby size shirt paige rolled her eyes and hugged kelly " congrats kellys and good luck with him she said looking at a confused phil " baby im 4 weeks pregnant " she said phil face lit up he picked her upand spun her around his family smiled at her and congrats her at the end of everything phil and kelly waslaying on the bed phil hand was on kelly stomach were there unborn child would be living for nine months" this the best christmas ever " phil said kissing her " I love you "he said she smiled " I love you two "

* * *

**the end hope you liked and a couple more to go im just trying to get oneshots out the way first:)**


End file.
